The Ugly Duckling
|date release = August 10th, 2018 |other = Unknown |tz = Day, Night |jumps = 0 |falls = 0 |teleportations = 0 |teleportation = 0 |u-turns = 0 |previous = The Beach (Dance Remix)|next = The Winter|level color = Blue|title = The Ugly Duckling|image = The Ugly Duckling.png}} Soundtrack The soundtrack is composed by Łukasz Michalski, in 3/4 time signature Difficulty * This level is like The Beach in that it sometimes doesn't have a path for the player to follow, and the level sometimes doesn't sync with the music. * The camera in this level could easily confuse you. * There are ducks, swans, and other decorations that could distract you. * Recently with The Legend of Assassin update, guides were added and some parts of the path were lengthened, so this level became even easier to complete. Strategy * The best way to complete this level is to follow the known paths. Note for gems Trivia * On August 8th, 2018, Dancing Line uploaded the music teaser exclusively for the level on the official YouTube channel. *A second version of the soundtrack was made by the same composer. *At the end of the level, a quote can be seen from Dante in a similar way to The Clock and Dream of Sky. **The quote reads, "Follow your own star!" *The Ugly Duckling is based off of the beloved fairy tale of the same name, written by author Hans Christian Andersen. **The Ugly Duckling marks the first fairy tale to be adapted into a level. **Mockingly, the line changes from a grey color to a white color, similarly to the titular character. *The Ugly Duckling is the third level in which the line can run on water without being rather an obstacle or deathtrap. The first level is The Earth, from 70% onward, in which the line enters a pipe. The second level is The West. The first part is around 57-58%, in which the line crosses a river. The second part is from 75-80%, in which the line crosses a pond. *The line runs on a rainbow (from 64-84%), a way in which the developers used as a substitute for flying in the air. **When playing in Ultra, the player can be able to see the shadow of the line. *The level seems to be heavily inspired by Lake of Opportunity from the game Through the Fog. *From 48-62%, seasons can be seen changing continuously, the first scene being spring, the second being autumn, and the third being winter - a direct reference to the fairy tale, where the titular character spends autumn and winter alone (until said character meets the swans). **Another level that has seasons changing is The Valentines. (Evidently, each window with the mailbox at the end shows spring, winter, as well as summer, respectively, with the exception of autumn.) * The name Story of Duckling was originally used when the official Dancing Line YouTube channel officially uploaded the music teaser. * There is a visual glitch at the end where the line doesn’t collect the last crown. * There are two times where the line cuts the grey duckling off from the rest of the ducklings (22%, and 29%) perhaps symbolizing how the ugly duckling was cut off from the other ducklings. ** Oddly, only the head of the mother duck is solid in the first group, but the whole mother duck is solid in the second (You can pass through the pack of ducklings in the first group) * The line changes from grey to white as it travels on the rainbow(~65%) * The line turning white may symbolize the ugly duckling turning into a beautiful swan. * This is the seventh level done in 3/4 time signature. ** First being The Mountains followed by The Chinese Garden, The Sailor's Tale, The Christmas Eve, Dream of Sky, and Dream of Sky Color. Percentage Sign * The 10% marker is on a rock to the right of the line. * The 20% marker is on the right side of the line in the water. * The 30% marker is by a yellow family of ducks before the first crown. * The 40% marker is by the first alligator that runs out. * The 50% marker is on a wall by the last alligator that runs out. * The 60% marker is on the path at the winter part. * The 70% marker is off to the right of the rainbow path. * The 80% marker is on the bottom of the level to the left of the rainbow path. * The 90% marker is after the rainbow path part on the left of the line. Gameplay Category:Levels Category:Levels released in 2018 Category:Moderately Easy levels Category:Day-themed levels Category:Night-themed levels Category:Nature-themed levels